onde estas ikki?
by AKIRA KAKIZAKI
Summary: a primeira moradora nova do santuario chega é pandora 5ºcap finalmente kamus pandora e os outros descobrem tudo, mas tudo sobre oq ?cap final
1. sem necessidades pra moradora nova

Primeiro alguns recados

1-(q todos sabem mais por algum motivo vivem repetindo) saint seiya ñ me pertence

2- minhas fic são meio continuas entaum algumas piadas v6 só vão entender se lê a anterior

3- a fic anterior é "droga de porta"

2º fic

**Onde estas ikki?**

**1cap. : sem necessidades para moradora nova no santuário**

**Sala do mestre**

Saori estava no trono do mestre descansando quando entra um mensageiro e deixa uma carta nas mãos de saori.

" Pandora: querida saori resolvi aceitar seu convite e vou ir morar com vc no santuário chego amanhã

Ass: Pandora "

saori: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** – grita saori animada – finalmente uma garota q eu possa conversa – diz de pé encima do trono depois senta e pensa – ela disse q vem amanhã mais a mensagem demora um dia pra chegar entaum quer dizer q ela chega **HOJEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **– diz desesperada – meu Zeus preciso ir busca-la no aeroporto mais o avião dela já deve ter chegado como vou chegar lá a temp... **múuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – **grita saori

**CASA DE ARIES **

Mú aparece na entrada da casa com o braço engessado e por telepatia fala irritado com a senhorita saori:

Mú: oq foi estou de licença seja oq for peça para outro

Saori: calma mú eu sei q vc ta de licença mais oq eu vo pedir só vc pode me ajudar - responde saori por telepatia

Mú: ai já sei q vou me arrepender mais fala saori - com os olhos fechados e a mão na testa

Saori: vc pode me teleportar para o aeroporto - pede com jeito

Mú: ta saori eu levo mais depois vc vai me deixar em pás combinado – responde mú

Saori: hun...

Mú: entaum – diz irritado

Saori: calma to pensando... ta bom - concorda saori – daqui a pouco vou até a sua casa e agente vai

Mú: isso finalmente paz – pensa mú com lagrimas de alegria nos olhos

**UMA HORA DEPOIS**

Saori chega acompanhada de Afrodite, Kamus, Saga, Shura, Mdm 

Mú: oq q eles estão fazendo aqui saori – diz irritado

Afrodite: calma muzinho – diz com uma cara de inocente

Kamus: a saori quer q a gente vá ao aeroporto só pq a gente já conhece a pandora – diz kamus irritado

Saori: se for gente q ela já a conhece pra ela ficar mais à-vontade – explica saori para mú

Mú: ta saori mais assim vai ficar mais dificio para usar o teletransporte mais vou tentar - avisa mú – segurem em min

Todos encostam em mú

Mú: Afrodite – diz mú ¬¬

Afrodite: oq ? – diz com cara de santo

Mú: tira a mão da minha bunda - ¨¬¬¨

Afrodite: mais vc q mandou eu segurar em vc – fazendo cara de choro

Mú: **TIRA A MÃO DAÍ LOGO **– berra mú – "saori vc me paga" – pensa mú- prontos entaum vamos para o porto

Saori: nãoooooooooo – tarde demais

**PORTO DA CIDADE PERTO DO SANTUARIO **

Saori: **mú seu idiota eu falei aeroporto e ñ porto** – diz revoltada com o báculo nas mãos e mirando mú

Saga: calma saori o mú entendeu errado ele já vai nos leva pro aeroporto né mú – diz saga com um sorriso e tentando tirar o báculo das mãos de saori

Shura: nos leva logo pro aeroporto antes q ela jogue o báculo em vc dinovo – susura shura para mú

Kamus: vamos logo – diz irritado

Afrodite: isso todos agarrem o mú – diz com a mão pro alto em sinal de vitória

Mdm: a ñ teletransporte de novo eu vo acabar vomitando- diz com uma mão na boca e a outra no estomago

Mú: eu mereço – com lagrimas nos olhos – todos prontos para a estação de trem

Todos: nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mú: haha to brincando – rindo e teleportando

**EM ALGUM LUGAR PERTO DO AEROPORTO**

Todos: aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – todos caem do céu um de cada vez primeiro mú cai no chão depois saga em cima dele depois kamus, Afrodite, mdm, shura e saori cai sentada em cima deles

Todos se levantam e vão tentar descobri onde estão

Mdm: ai acho q vou ugooooooooooooooo deixa pra lá – diz limpando a boca com o braço

Afrodite: eca vc ta bem mdm – diz com nojo

Mdm: to ugooooooooooooooooo – vomita nos pés de Afrodite

Afrodite: SEU NOJENTO TOMA ISSO ROSAS PIRANHAS! – diz revoltado e jogando rosas em mdm e pra todo lado

Todos se abaixam

Saori: para Afrodite - diz revoltada - a que saber toma isso – joga o báculo na cabeça de Afrodite – pronto – limpando as mãos

Shura: onde estamos?

Kamus: em cima de um prédio – diz em tom sarcástico

Shura: ñ serio quando foi q descobriu isso – devolvendo no mesmo tom

Saga: ñ comecem v6 dois nós estamos em cima de um prédio q fica em frente ao aeroporto tabom agora vamos descer e ir logo para o aeroporto – diz acalmando as coisas

Saori: mú nos teleporta – diz com preça

Mú: báculo ñ báculo ñ - diz balançando de um lado pro outro como se estivesse doido

Saori: mú, mú, mú vc esta bem – fala com a mão no ombro dele.

Mú: ahhhhhhhhhh – levanta e sai correndo assustando a saori

Saori: mú para com isso ta me assustando

Saga: saori pq ele tem tanto medo do seu báculo

Afrodite: é por causa daquele dia com a p... – é interrompido por saori q tapa a boca dele com a mão

Saori: Afrodite eles ñ precisam saber sobre aquela porta e nem sobre oq tem lá é um segredo nosso ok – susura no ouvido de Afrodite

Afrodite: ata entendi – fazendo sinal de ok e piscando um olho

Kamus: vc tava falando daquele dia q a saori tava atacando mú com o báculo é poriso q o braço dele ta quebrado né mais oq v6 estavam fazendo na sala do mestre – tentando descobrir o segredo deles

Saori: a nada ñ é q ele me irritou e eu joguei o báculo nele só isso – esconde o segredo

Afrodite: acho melhor agente ir logo a pandora já deve ter chegado – empurrando os outros para uma porta q dava na escadaria do prédio e pisca pra saori

Saori: isso vamos logo – com sorriso amarelo

**AEROPORTO**

Saori e os dourados q foram sapuris e agora são dourados de novo e o mú chegam ao aeroporto e avistam a pandora saori e Afrodite saem correndo na direção da pandora e os três dão as mãos e ficam pulando de alegria

Saori: ai pandora q bom q vc feio – parando der pular mais ainda com as mãos dadas

Pandora: é eu tava com saudades de vc e dos cavaleiros – com um sorriso enorme

Afrodite: mais vc veio pra ficar né – com cara bem animada

Pandora: infelizmente ñ vim só visitar – com cara um pouco triste

Afrodite: a q pena – quase chorando

Saori e pandora começam a rir da cara de Afrodite

Saori: ela tava brincando ela vai morar com a gente no santuário

Pandora: é isso mesmo ñ fica triste – com a mão na boca tentando parar de rir

Enquanto isso perto dali os outros cavaleiros viam tudo (gota em todos menos mú q estava se escondendo do báculo q estava com kamus)

Kamus: mú q parar eu sei q vc teve uma experiência traumática com o báculo mais isso já ta ficando ridículo e para de se esconder o báculo ñ vai te atacar – irritado com tudo com mú, a saori por telo obrigado ir ao aeroporto, por te q aturar esses cavaleiros de ouro sapuri e de novo de ouro e por ter esquecido de alimentar seu pinguim de estimação.

Mdm: o mú quer parar – diz nervoso e olhando para saori e pandora – o saga a saori e a pandora são gemias

Saga: acho q ñ mais elas são meio parecidas – diz olhando para as duas

Shura: do que v6 tão falando as duas parecidas eu ñ acho elas parecidas a pandora é mais bonita

Derrepente saori olha com raiva para shura grita e sai correndo na direção do shura

Saori: o qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq ? – correndo em direção de shura com raiva

Shura: não, não, nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – balançando a mão em sinal de pare

Saori: eu ñ vou te perdoar – e acerta um soco q o faz voar pra longe

Pandora: ela é sempre assim - falando com Afrodite com um sorriso e gota

Afrodite: ñ só de segunda a segunda – diz do mesmo jeito sorriso e gota

Saga e mdm ficam com medo do olhar de saori ´

Saga: foi o shura nós ñ falamos nada – com sorriso tentando ñ parecer nervoso

Pandora e Afrodite chegam perto deles

Pandora: saori podemos ir – com um sorriso tentando acalmar a saori

Saori: a claro desculpa mais antes deixa eu apresentar os cavaleiros apesar q vc já conhece a maioria esse é saga de gemios

Saga: oi pandora espero q goste do santuário – fala e depois beija a mão de pandora – "ela nem sabe onde esta se metendo" - pensa consigo mesmo.

Saori: kamus de aquário e mdm de câncer

Kamus faz um sinal com a mão mais ñ fala nada

Mdm: vc é irmã gemia da saori? – pergunta inocente

Pandora: ñ – responde com calma e com um sorriso

Mdm: irmã mais velha? – insistindo na sua opinião

Pandora: ñ, ñ sou irmã gemia nem maior e nem menor – um pouco irritada com a insistência de mdm.

Mdm: prima, parente, mãe, tia, vo, bisavó – falando sem parar.

Pandora e saori: nãooooooooooooooooooooooo – gritam fazendo todos no aeroporto para e olhar para elas

Pandora saori e os dourados ficam invergonhados e todos colocam a mão no ombro do mú até pandora as ordem de saori.

Mú: oq, oq v6 querem – olhando para todos

Pandora: oq vai acontecer – com medo e olhando para os outros

Todos menos pandora e mú : mú tira agente daqui

Mú se susta e se teleporta pro santuário

**Será q eles vão chegar no santuário? Será q mú vai superar seu trauma?**

**Onde shura foi parar? E shaka será q chego vivo na casa de virgen na outra fic? Será q pandora é irmã da saori? **

**Saori: ñ é – diz revoltada para o dono da fic**

**Eu: calma isso agente vai descobri na próxima fic – tentando acalma saori**

**Saori: mais ela ñ é, é só umas das minhas melhores amigas - com o báculo apontando para a tela do pc.**

Eu: calma saori é só uma brincadeira para encerar esse cap 

**Saori: esse cap acabo – com lagrimas nos olhos**

**Eu: acabou mais daqui a alguns dias eu faço a conti...- é interrompido pelo choro de saori**

**Saori: snif, snif, eu ñ quero q acabe.**

**Eu:o pessoal acabo mais logo tem mais vou saindo antes q a saori fic loca**

**Fim**

**Saori: mais só deste cap ainda tem a continuação**

**Eu: saori acabo vai embora – começa a empurrar saori e acaba o 1º cap da fic**


	2. sem necessidade de pingüins e escorpiões

2º fic

**Onde estas ikki?**

**2ºcap.: sem necessidade para pingüins e escorpiões**

**SANTUARIO**

Os cavaleiros de ouro caem do céu de cara no chão em cima deles saori e pandora

Saori: v6 estão bem – se levanta e estende a mão para os cavaleiros falando com uma voz calma

Pandora: oq aconteceu com a saori – falando baixinho com Afrodite

Afrodite: a essa ñ é a saori é a Athena – se limpando e respondendo a pergunta da pandora

Pandora: e qual é a diferença? – com um tom irônico

Kamus: a Athena é calma e a saori é um monstr...-para e pensa –" acho melhor ficar quieto pq ela pode voltar ao normal a qualquer hora" – olhando pro céu e mudando oq disse – e a saori é mais agitada

Mdm: agitada pq ñ fala q ela é egoísta, chata, mimada um monstro ta mais pra demônio d q pra deusa.

Derrepente aparece a deusa do lado de mdm com um sorriso e diz

Athena: ñ deveria falar mal de alguém pelas costa – com um sorriso bem calmo

Mdm: me perdoe deusa – se ajoelha e abaixa a cabeça

Athena: ñ tem problema mais depois vc se entende com a saori – ainda com a expressam calma

Mdm: claro obrigado minha deusa – suando frio

Kamus: entendeu pq? – susura para mdm

Athena: agora podemos ir é um longo caminho até a sala do mestre

Todos: vamos

Todos caminham até a escadaria q leva as doze casas e a deusa apresenta jabu, shina e ichi a pandora depois saori pandora mú e os dourados depois sapuris e dourados de novo começam a subir para a 1ª casa a casa de Áries.

**CASA DE ARIES**

Athena: pandora esta e a 1ª casa do santuário e cavaleiro q a protege é o...- Athena é interrompida por uma voz

Voz: kike de aries – aparece com o teletransporte

Athena: kike ñ minta para a nossa nova moradora – com um sorriso q ñ some dês da hora q chegaram no santuário

Mú: eu já falei q é feio mentir – aparece atrás dele e da um croqui na cabeça dele – descupe pandora eu sou mú o cavaleiro de áries a saori ñ teve tempo de nos apresentar no aeroporto

Pandora: muito prazer – sorrindo

Depois disso todos foram subindo e pandora foi conhecendo os outros dourados aldebaram, kanon, aioria, shaka, aioros e miro neste dia teve um almoço em homenagem a pandora um mês depois.

**ESCADARIA - AQUARIO A PEIXE **

Kamus estava voltando da sala do mestre todo nervoso e resmungando quando passou pela fonte q ficava entre a casa de aquários e peixe viu pandora sentada olhando para fonte

Kamus: oi pandora – e passou resmungando – saori eu ñ aquento mais esses "palhaços do santuário"

Pandora: oi kamus vc falou algo

Kamus: eu preciso de férias...a ñ nada to só um pouco nervoso mais oq faz aqui? – para e percebe q pandora estava triste

Pandora: ñ é nada - TT

Kamus: ñ é nada entaum tchau – e segue seu caminho

Pandora: "q cara insensível" – pensa e chama kamus – sabe o que é?

Kamus: "droga pensei q tinha escapado" - volta e senta do lado dela – ñ oq foi?

Pandora: é q... eu vim pro santuário já faz um mês...

Kamus: "q novidade" - pensa enquanto ouvi pandora reclamando – e a saori ta ti deixando louca daí vc quer voltar mais ñ tem coragem de dizer eu sei como é isso to passando pela mesma coisa.

Pandora: ñ, ñ é isso ainda...é q eu vim pra ficar mais perto de alguém só q ñ adiantou ele ñ apareceu ainda...vc deve saber de quem eu to falando né? - TT

Kamus: ñ é o shura, o aioria, o shaka...- tentando adivinhar

Pandora: claro q ñ isso é meio obvio eu já vi eles – explicando para kamus

Kamus: a é né entaum é o nachi, o geki, o ban, o shun, ah deve ser o hyoga meu pupilo sempre deixando as garotas doidas como eu – ficando um pouco convencido.

Pandora: ñ é o ikki - --° - "como é convencido"

Kamus: a deve ser o seiya ou o shiryu mais esses vc vai ter problema pq eles já tem...oq o ikki? – depois de um tempo ele percebe e se assusta

Pandora: é ele o ikki pq algum problema? – começa a ficar com medo

Kamus: ñ nada ñ se preocupe ele é meio revoltado mais é boa pessoa – tentando acalma-la

Pandora: ufa entaum vc entendeu pq eu to assim ele nunca aparece aqui no santuário e quando perguntei pra saori ela disse q ninguém sabe onde ele mora q ele só aparece nas batalhas e quando maltratam o seu irmãozinho mais deixa pra lá e me fala pq vc tava nervoso?

Kamus: "essa é minha chance de sair do santuário" – pega as mãos da pandora e fala - pandora minha amiga se quiser eu a ajudo vc convence a saori a mi deixar sair do santuário e eu vou via...Quer dizer procurar o ikki pelo mundo

Pandora: sério se vc consegui acha-lo eu convenço ela a deixar vc um mês na Sibéria -

Kamus: "isso consegui" - - entaum vc vai falar com ela agora e eu vou arrumar minhas coisas

Pandora: ta bom daqui uma hora na sala do mestre tchau – levanta fala se despede sai correndo cai na escada e se levanta – eu to bem tchau – com a cara toda vermelha

Kamus: ta tchau - acenando rindo e com gota °

Kamus vai pra sua casa e pandora pra sala do mestre

**CASA DE AQUARIUS**

kamus: pin, pin vem aqui nós vamos viajar – entra gritando na casa de aquários

Derrepente aparece um pingüim com um gorro colorido na cabeça e uma mala na asa

kamus: já arrumo a suas coisas deixa eu ver – pega a mala pequena do pin e abre pra ver oq tem – pin aqui só tem peixe

Pin: pin, pin, pin – gritando todo feliz

Kamus: a é só isso q vc prescisa né – pela primeira vez na fic com um sorriso de verdade

Derrepente aparece miro gritando todo feliz

Miro: kamus q bom q ta de bom humor vem ver oq eu comprei – pega kamus pelo braço

Kamus: a o meu bom humor já ta indo embora – com pin no braço

**ENTRADA DO SANTUARIO**

Kamus: oq é isso miro - 00

Pin: pinnnnnnnn – °-°

Miro: ñ é obvio – com um sorriso de ponta a ponta

Kamus: eu sei oq é eu quero saber como vc conseguiu isso – ainda espantado

Miro: eu vim ajuntando dinheiro e a saori me ajudo com as aulas de pilotagem

Kamus: a saori de ensinou a pilotar um avião – mais espantado ainda

Miro: ñ ela pagou as aulas – polindo o seu jato vermelho

Kamus: a saori pagou as aulas – mais espantado ainda – tem certeza q ñ era a Athena falando?

Miro: tenho ela falou q assim ñ ia mais gastar dinheiro com passagem para os cavaleiros – limpando os vidros

Kamus: legal agora deixa eu ir q eu presciso compra as pesagens para o Japão – indo em direção a sua casa

Miro: vc vai viajar se quiser eu te levo – indo na frente de kamus com um sorriso

Kamus: ñ eu prefiro viver mais alguns anos

Miro: pufavor deixa assim vc guarda dinheiro pra gastar no Japão – implorando e tentando convencer kamus – o pin que ir no meu avião olha a cara dele

Pin: pin, pin, pin – olhando de um lado pro outro assustado enquanto tentava se soltar das mãos do miro.

Kamus: ta eu vou mais agora eu tenho q ir arrumar minhas coisas tchau miro tchau jato

Miro: escorpião rei o nome do jato é escorpião rei

Kamus: q nome mais original – sarcástico como sempre

Miro: ó quem fala pin – quase arrumando briga com kamus – a esquece vai logo q eu to loco pra estrear essa belezinha

Kamus: eu vou me arrepender disso pin

**SALA DO MESTRE**

Kamus: estou pronto já posso ir se a senhorita deixar – de joelhos falando com saori

Saori: sim pode ir mais vai com miro pra ñ gasta dinheiro e se achar onde ikki mora vc vai ganhar alem de férias uma recompensa.

Kamus: obrigado senhorita kido vc ñ vai se arrepender – se levanta e vai em direção da porta

Pandora: kamus eu vou com vc – corre pro seu lado – tchau saori

Saori: tchau – acena pra pandora

Kamus: "finalmente vou sair deste sanatório" – passa e olha pra uma porta e para – saori q porta é essa eu nunca tinha visto ela antes

Saori: essa porta sempre esteve ai é q v6 aquarianos são meio distraídos – fica entre kamus e a porta e sorri – agora vão embora vão – e começa a empurar kamus pandora e pin

Kamus: eu em q deu nela

Pandora: sei lá mais ela sempre fica assim quando falam dessa porta

Kamus: se encontra ikki esse vai ser o próximo mistério do detetive kamus

Pin: pin, pin, pin

Kamus: e seu pingüim farejado pin

Pandora: "o cara é mesmo convencido" mais kamus q nomezinho q vc arrumou pro seu pingüim

**ESCORPIÃO REI**

Miro: todos prontos ponham os sintos e o avião já vai decolar

Todos se sentam miro na cadeira do piloto kamus do seu lado pandora atrás com pin do seu lado

Kamus: miro aqui tem espaço suficiente pra decolar - aponta pra um penhasco na sua frente

Miro: claro agora vamos – miro liga o avião e tudo ia bem até chegarem no penhasco – o ou

Kamus: pq o ou? – kamus olha e ver q o avião ñ queria levantar vôo e se desespera – para miro, paraaaaaaaaaa!

**Será q o avião vai cair? os cavaleiros de ouro ñ tem imaginação pra escolher nomes? Pq será q saori ainda ñ contou oq tem atrás da porta?**

**Será q pin vai comer todos os peixes? Quem será a paixão de pandora?**

**Pandora: caramba v6 aquarianos são distraídos mesmo**

**Eu: a ñ outra personagem revoltada e i perai como vc sabe q eu sou de aquário?**

**Pandora: eu sei de tudo sei oq vc ta fazendo sei q roupa vc ta usando eu sei oq vc ta pensando eu sei quantas vezes por segundo seu coração bate eu vejo tudo hahahaha**

**Eu: pandora vc ta me assustando se ñ para eu jogo o avião no penhasco!**

**Pandora: só q ai vc vai acabar com a fic na primeira palavra do próximo cap.**

**Eu: é vc tem rasão mais me diz uma coisa quem é o seu amor?**

**Pandora: a ninguém merece o ikki seu aquariano**

**Eu: a é esqueci mais entaum se acalma q no próximo cap vc vai encontra o seu amor**

**Pandora: jura - **

**Eu: ñ se acha q eu ia contar o próximo cap se eu fizer isso ninguém vai ler o resto**

**Kamus: pode acabar logo pra eu sair logo deste avião**

**Eu: mais um primeiro a saori depois a pandora agora vc kamus pq v6 ñ cuidam das suas vida**

**Kamus: pq vc controla ela com esse seu pc e se vc pretende me matar pofavor faça isso na Sibéria pq ai eu vou ficar longe do santuário**

**Eu: o leitor eu vou acabar logo antes q apareça mais alguém tchau**

**Kamus: tchau**

**Pandora: até a próxima**

**Saori: pq meu papel foi tão pequeno?**

**Eu: a ñ saori vc de novo tchau fim até o próximo cap**

**Fim**

**Saori: ninguém vai me responder- TT**

**Eu: pq vc já arrumo muita confusão no outro cap tchau – empurra saori pandora e kamus - tchau pra valer**


	3. sem necessidades para conversas com pin

2º fic

**Onde estas ikki?**

**3ºcap.: sem necessidades para conversas com pin**

**ESCORPIÃO REI**

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, pinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,

ahhhhhh

Derrepente o avião para de cair e começa a voar

Kamus: muito bem amigão sabia q vc ia nos tirar desta – da um tapa nas costa de miro e se assusta

Pandora: oq foi kamus ahhhhhhh – tbm se assusta

Pin: pin

Miro: eu ñ fiz nada – com cara de assustado e sem por a mão o controle

Mú: fui eu – todos olham pela janela e vê mú na asa – assumi o controle miro – depois de falar se teleporta pra dentro do escorpião rei

Kamus: valew mú pensei q iríamos morrer – com a mão no peito

Miro: claro q eu ñ ia deixar agente morrer – convencido

Pandora: "todos aqui são convencidos"

Mú: ta miro eu finjo q acredito inda bem q eu ia pedir uma carona pra v6 se ñ v6 tavam fritos haha

Pin: pin

Miro: agora pra onde vamos kamus – rindo de bobo

Kamus: ninguém merece vamos até jamiel deixar mú depois vamos até os cinco picos antigos pra tentar arrumar algumas informações com os amigos do ikki o shiryu e a shun-rei - explica pro miro

Miro: entaum, pra jamiel – vira o avião e quase faz cair de novo.

Pandora: tem certeza q sabe pilotar um jato Miro: eu ñ profissionalmente mais sei sim 

Pandora: pq foi perguntar

Pin: pin

**JAMIEL**

Mú: obrigado pela carona – acenado pros amigos

**5 PICOS ANTIGOS**

Shiryu: o ikki a ele é meio antipático anti-social mais é boa pessoa – sentado do lado de shun-rei

Kamus: sim miro ta escrevendo tudo

Miro: pq eu tenho q escrever tudo?

Kamus: pq vc ñ ta fazendo nada e vc é o parceiro e eu o detetive a eu ñ tenho q te explica nada só escreve continuando v6 tem alguma pista de onde ikki possa morar

Shiryu: bem ele foi treinado na ilha da rainha da morte, mas ela foi destruída...

Mais eu ouvi o shun falar q ele ficou por um tempo na ilha kanon enquanto nos lutávamos com v6 cavaleiros de ouro é quem sabe ele ñ mora lá o povo de lá foi muito gentil com ele

Kamus: ilha kanon, obrigado pela informação shiryu mais agora precisamos ir – se levanta e vai em direção a trilha q leva ate o vilarejo.

Shiryu: aonde ele vai – pergunta olhando pra kamus 

Shun-rei: ñ sei, ele ñ veio de avião – pergunta a miro e pandora.

Miro: pior q veio – com a mão no rosto

Pandora: ele ta meio distraído ultimamente acho q é estrés – indo em direção a kamus – kamus é pra lá nos vamos de avião

Kamus: a é mesmo – volta correndo – pin vc nem me avisou 

Pin: pin

Kamus: avisou

Pin: pin

Kamus: a esquece vamos logo Os quatros vão para o avião q desta vez ñ tem problema nenhum pra decolar depois q o avião decola kamus pin e pandora levantam e vão pensar um pouco na parte de trás do escorpião rei 

Kamus: miro seque para o Japão pq preciso falar com seiya e shun – grita de lá de trás

Pandora: oq vc acha da ilha kanon

Kamus: acho q é legal lá mais faz muito calor – sentado enfrente a geladeira com pin

Pandora: o distraído eu quero saber se vc acha q ikki pode estar morando lá – ficando nervosa

Kamus: pode ser mais precisamos ir até o Japão depois Sibéria daí agente vê pra onde vai – com olhos fechados em frente a geladeira aberta

Pandora: miro falta muito – nervosa com kamus** – **"esse cara é muito distraído será q ele vai conseguir achar ikki"

Miro: ñ acho q umas 2 horas e chegamos

**MANSÃO KIDO JAPÃO**

No portão miro pandora pin e kamus tocavam a campainha

Tatsume: quem é?

Kamus: oi sou kamus de aquários do santuário vim a ordens da senhorita saori preciso falar com seiya e o shun

Tatsume: eles ñ estão vá embora – fala pelo viva voz

Shun: quem é tatsume pq flw q eu ñ to...a kamus miro pandora maninha e um pingüim calma q eu já vou abri o portão – falando pelo viva voz e apertando um botão – entrem vou esperá-los na porta

Kamus: o tatsume ñ muda - ¬¬

Miro: vamos -

Pandora: vem pin – pega a asa de pin q tava com medo do portão q se mechia sozinho

Chegando a porta avistam shun e tatsume

Pandora: maninho quanto tempo – sai correndo e abraça shun

Miro: duque eles tão falando – susura a kamus

Kamus: depois eu sou distraído shun é hades e pandora é irmã de hades entendeu – irritado

Já dentro da casa numa sala shun kamus e os outros conversam enquanto tatsume foi obrigado a trazer algo pra eles comerem

Kamus: shun onde esta seiya pensei q ele tivesse morando aqui? – fala enquanto come um bolinho de tatsume

Shun: sim ele mora mais as vazes ele vai pra aquela casinha na frente da praia – tomando um gole de café – mais oq v6 vinheram fazer aqui

Kamus: bem é uma historia longa e vc ñ vai entender

Miro: o kamus fez um trato com pandora e agora precisa encontrar o seu irmão pronto expliquei rápido e ele entendeu – falando de boca cheia fazendo voar farelos pra todo lado

Shun: ata bem saber onde ele mora ñ sei mais quando ele vem nos visitar ele dorme no mesmo quarto q fica trancado se vc quiser entrar vai ter q arrombar a porta – levanta e vai caminhando para a porta do quarto

Kamus: miro vamos – levanta e vai atrás do shun

Miro: pode ir eu vou terminar meu café – fala com a boca cheia e com mais dois bolinhos nas mãos

Kamus: como quiser – e vai atrás de shun

Shun: é aqui – apontando pra uma porta –mais como eu disse a porta ta trancada e o ikki leva a chave sempre...Kamus ta me escutando

Kamus: ahn to, to sim vc falou q essa porta ta trancada e o ikki levou a chave mais o tatsume ñ tem uma copia – enquanto brincava com pin.

Shun: ñ o ikki tem a única chave – ficando um pouco nervoso – bem faz assim eu vou lá fora e vou tentar entrar pela janela

Kamus: vai mais estamos no 3º andar...- tarde de mais o shun já tinha ido – bem pin vamos tentar abrir a porta...já sei – kamus segura a maçaneta q começa a congelar e depois trinca até q explode – vamos pin

Pin: pin, pin

Kamus: ñ é essa porta – kamus abre a porta – viu e essa porta q... leva ao armário q eu queria entrar pra pegar...

Pin: pin - ¬¬

Kamus: ta bom essa é a porta errada mais onde fica a porta do quarto do ikki

Pin: pin – e aponta pra porta

Kamus: ta vou tentar – faz o mesmo da outra vez congela a maçaneta e depois abre a porta – isso pin vc tava certo agora vamos investigar

Pin: pin - +

Kamus e pin começam a mexer em tudo

Kamus: pin vai procurar no banheiro q eu procuro aqui

Pin: pin – e vai em direção ao banheiro

Kamus: ñ tem nada aqui - abrindo as gavetas – será q aqui tem um cofre ou algo assim – mexendo nos quadros – nada a já sei – levanta o colchão da cama e descobre – achei uma maleta pin vem ver

Pin: pin

Kamus: como assim ta ocupado oq vc ta fazendo – se levanta e vai espiar pin – a é isso q vc ta fazendo seu folgado sai da ir e vem me ajudar

Pin: pin, pin.

Kamus: como assim vc ñ vai se ñ vim vai se ver comigo

Pin: pin

Kamus: oq vc vai me atacar se eu ñ te deixar em pás haha e oq um pingüim pode fazer

Pin: pin, pin, pin – levanta da banheira e faz a coreografia q o hyoga faz pra soltar o pó de diamante.

Kamus: haha um pingüim soltando pó de diaman... ¬¬ esquece – com gelo na cara limpa o rosto e vai em direção ao quarto – quando vejo um pingüim soltar pó de diamante eu já vi tudo – pega a maleta e abre um acho q isso é...Estranho bem acho q isso é uma pista...Pin agora vamos

Pin: pin, pin.

Kamus: a ñ vai oq deu em vc pra ficar tão rebelde – nervoso com a situação

Pin: pin

Kamus: sabe pra onde vamos depois...Sibéria - falando calmamente

Pin: pin, pin, pin, pin!

Kamus: como assim se vc ñ sai agora vc vai ficar uma semana na casa do miro

Pin: pin, pin – pula da banheira e sai correndo.

Kamus: sabia q vc era obediente agora vamos - os dois voltam pra sala e kamus com um papel na mão

Chegando na sala mandou chamar shun e quando ele chegou eles começaram a mexer no papel q kamus havia encontrado

Miro: q papel é este kamus – fala quando vê kamus observando um pael

Kamus: é um mapa da sala do mestre - observando bem o papel

Pandora: e porque ikki teria um mapa deste

Kamus: shun quando foi a ultima vez q ele veio aqui

Shun: deixa-me ver acho q um mês e meio

Kamus: um mês e meio obrigado shun miro pandora pin vamos – levanta enrola o mapa e vai em direção a porta

Shun: hei eu quero ajudar eu vou com v6 espera q eu vou pegar a minha armadura e já volto – shun corre pro quarto

Miro: nós vamos indo e te esperamos lá fora – avisa ao shun e sai

Pandora: kamus oq foi vc ficou serio pra onde vamos – correndo ao lado de kamus

Kamus: acho q já sei onde o ikki ta mais vamos até a ilha de kanon – voltando a ficar com a expressão normal

Miro: pin seu dono ficou loco ele até ta falando com pingüins

Pin: pin - ¬¬

Shun: pronto vamos – com a urna da armadura nas costa

**ESCORPIÃO REI**

Kamus: miro agora vamos para a ilha kanon - sentando ao lado de miro

Shun: u al miro este jato é seu – olhando tudo no avião

Miro: é sim saori esta pagando minhas aulas e logo vou ser um piloto de verdade – ligando o avião – pandora shun e pin sentem e ponham os cintos q o avião já vai decolar

Shun: como assim vai ser um piloto entaum vc ñ é um piloto ainda e como vc ta pilotando se ñ sabe – entra em pânico – socorro eu quero descer socorro

Pandora: shun senta ai logo q ele sabe pilotar só caiu uma vez e o mú nos salvo – colocando shun na cadeira e pondo o sinto

Pin: pin, pin – senta e começa a falar com kamus.

Kamus: ñ nós, ñ vamos pra Sibéria – levanta e põem o cinto em pin.

Pin: pin

Kamus: desculpa, mas ñ precisamos ir pra Sibéria agora é só ir pra ilha kanon e depois voltamos pra santuário e quando terminamos a investigação nos vamos pra Sibéria ok – picas pra pin

Pin: pin – fica nervoso e vira cara º

Kamus: ah ñ vai mais falar comigo ta bom entaum vai morar com miro – tentando enganar pin

Pin: pin, pin, pin - + º finge esta feliz e abraça kamus.

Kamus: agora pede desculpa né

Miro: pq ele ñ gosta de min - ¬¬

Kamus: pq vc e os outros queriam fazer churrasco de pingüim - ¬¬ voltando pro seu lugar – por isso q eu vou pra Sibéria assim q acharmos o ikki

Shun: pandora o kamus entende o pin? – falando baixo pros outros ñ ouvirem

Pandora: ñ sei, mais ele anda meio estressado por isso nem perguntei.

Shun: pq, oq q ele tem – fala shun preocupado.

Pandora: acho q tem alguma coisa haver com o pin e um churrasco depois disso ele anda meio distraído mais isso é coisa de aquariano

Miro: entaum podemos decolar... – pergunta miro

Todos os outros: podemos – gritam e levantam o braço

Miro: e pra onde vamos - ¨

Todos caem da cadeira

Kamus: de novo miro vamos pra ilha de kanon – se levantando

Será q kamus sabe onde está ikki? Pq será q ikki tinha aquele mapa? 

**Será q kamus sabe falar com os pingüins? Será q carne de pingüim é boa?**

**Será q desta vez vou consegui terminar meu cap sem a interrupção das personagens?...**

**Eu: u é ninguém vai falar nada? eu vou pode terminar o cap em pás?- TT –já to com saudades**

**Pin: pin, pin, pin**

**Eu: sabia nunca termino em pás oq foi pin?**

**Pin: pin, pin!**

**Eu: oq kamus, seu pingüim ta tentando falar algo.**

**Kamus: ele quer q vc pare de falar e termine logo este cap.**

**Eu: ata, eu termino pode deixar...ñ vou falar nada...Vou ficar quietinho e terminar a fic...ahh sai daqui seu pingüim maluco**

**Pin, pin, pin? Pin, pin, pin?**

**Kamus: tradução será q o escritor da fic ta vivo? Será q a fic vai ter continuação?**

**Pin**

**Kamus: tradução fim**

**Pin, pin, pin.**

**Kamus: Deste cap**


	4. 4: sem necessidade para erupções

2º fic

**Onde estas ikki?**

**4ºcap.: sem necessidades para erupções**

**ESCORPIÃO REI**

Kamus pandora shun e pin se levantam e vão para parte de trás do jato 

Kamus: shun, vc sabe quem ajudou o ikki na ilha kanon? – abrindo a geladeira e pegando um copo de sorvete

Shun: o ikki falou algo sobre isso acho q e uma menina... – é interrompido por pandora

Pandora: O QUE O IKKI CONHECEU UMA MENINA NA ILHA DE KANON? – gritando furiosa

Miro: ñ se preocupa ñ pandora chifre ñ existe é só uma coisa q põe na sua cabeça – falando da cabine do piloto e rindo do ciúmes de pandora

Kamus: cala boca miro – jogando o copo na cabeça do miro q desmaia sem ninguém perceber alem de pin

Pin: pin, pin –puxando a perna de kamus

Kamus: calma ai pin eu to conversando – empurrando pin

Pin: pin, pin – vai correndo pra cabine do piloto.

Shun: calma pandora deixa eu falar essa menina é muito mais nova q o ikki ela só ajudou ele na ilha junto com seu avo q morreu – tentando acalmar a garota – como estava dizendo ela se chama Helen se ñ estou enganado

Pandora: ta bom, eu to calma, eu to calma – respirando e inspirando – entaum temos q achar essa garota miro quanto tempo até a ilha kanoooooooooooooonnnnn – grita quando o avião começa a cair

Kamus: miro oq vc ta fazendo? - tentando ir para cabine quando o avião começa a subir sem parar – PIN OQ VC TA FAZENDO AI? – gritando e tentando chegar ao controle do avião – cadê o miro?

Pin: pin, pin

Kamus: como assim desmaio – olha pro lado e vê miro outra na cadeira – pin sai daí deixa q eu piloto

Pin: pin? - olhando pra kamus

Kamus: ñ sei mais é melhor do que deixar um pingüim pilotar tirando pin e tentando estabilizar o avião – shun pandora venham me ajudar – quando o avião fica reto

Pandora: oq agente faz – chegando a cabine com shun

Kamus: pandora pega o pin e senta numa cadeira e shun tenta acorda o miro – fala tentando controlar o avião

Shun: nossa ele ta com um galo enorme acho meio difícil ele acorda agora – balançando miro – ACORDA MIRO SE Ñ AGENTE MORRE!

Pandora: pin volta aqui – correndo por todo avião – peguei – fala se jogando no chão e escorregando até perto do pin quando o avião começa a descer fazendo ela voltar – ahhh ninguém merece

Kamus: pronto consegui mais ñ sei por quanto tempo – controlando o avião com dificuldade

Shun: acorda logo miro – espancando miro com socos na cara em desespero

Kamus: calma shun assim vc vai mata-lo – falando sem parar de pilotar o avião – pandora abre a geladeira e pega um peixe e vem sentar na cadeira q ele vem atrás

Shun se acalma e pandora pega o peixe e senta no seu lugar

Shun: oq eu faço pra ele acorda kamus alguma sugestão – olhando pra kamus com esperança dele ter uma idéia

Kamus: já sei vem aqui q eu acordo ele

Shun: mais eu ñ sei pilotar

Pandora: deixa comigo – fechando o sinto de pin e indo pra cadeira do piloto

Kamus: vc sabe pilotar?

Pandora: um pouco pq

Kamus: e pq vc ñ veio logo no começo quando o avião tava caindo?

Pandora: 1º pq vc estava pilotando e 2º pq eu tava correndo atrás do pin – pilotando o avião numa boa

Kamus: a esquece shun me ajuda arruma um lugar pra por o miro a pandora pilota o avião até ele acorda – indo até a geladeira – aqui isso vai ajudar – pega um pedaço de pudin e começa a passa perto do nariz de miro e fala – miro seu doce preferido pudin

Miro:...

Kamus: q droga levanta logo miro - chacoalhando miro – quer saber deixa ele dormi agora se o escorpião rei dele cair no mar o problema é dele

Miro: OQ Ñ SAI DA FRENTE – correndo pra cabine e tirando pandora do controle – oq aconteceu aqui?

Shun: ñ sei só sei q o avião começou a cair e quando fomos ver vc tava desmaiado e pin tava pilotando

Miro: e como eu desmaiei?

Kamus: a isso ñ importa agora acerta o curso pra ilha kanon – tentando disfarça – "eu acho q fui eu mais ele ñ precisa saber"

Miro: ta bom deixa eu ver estamos perto acho q chegamos em meia hora – olhando no radar no mapa e em um monte de coisa

Kamus e os outros sentam em seus lugares e ficam conversando brincando e etc...Meia hora depois chegam na ilha kanon

Kamus: shun vc sabe onde a garota mora? – descendo do avião

Shun: na ilha kanon – fazendo piada

Kamus: ñ serio mais q lugar da ilha – irritado com o calor

Shun: ñ sei mais só tem um vilarejo aqui ela deve morar lá – apontando para o vilarejo

Kamus: miro, pin, pandora e shun vamos nos dividir e procurar por essa tal de Helen – falando ao chegar no vilarejo.

Pandora: eu fico com meu maninho – pegando shun pelo braço e o arrastando – "ñ ia agüentar mais uma hora com aqueles locos"

Kamus: oq deu nela a deixa pra lá acho q sobro só agente vamos procurar o chefe do vilarejo – puxando miro e pin

Miro: espera ai como vc pode saber se na ilha tem um chefe? – se soltando e andando do lado de kamus

Kamus: fácil todo vilarejo nos desenhos ou mangas tem um chefe

Miro: mais kamus isso ñ é desenho ou manga é vida real

Kamus: ta bom miro mais mesmo assim tem quer ver – vai ate um homen numa barraca de frutas e conversa com ele depois volta – como eu disse miro o chefe mora numa casa no centro da vila mais agora ele ta no vulcão.

Miro: como vc sabe destas coisas a deixa pra lá entaum para o vulcão – apontando para o vulcão

Kamus: pode esquecer – fazendo cara de serio

Miro: pq? – encarando o amigo

Kamus: pq ahn pq ah pq o shun e a pandora ñ tão aqui nos precisamos avisá-los – procurando os amigos na multidão

Miro: ñ é pq vc tem medo de vulcão – zombando de kamus

Kamus: eu, eu ñ é q... Eu só ñ gosto muito de calor – suando frio

Miro: sei - ¬¬ - "ele ñ admite q tem medo" entaum vamos pro vulcão agente fala com o chefe e o shun a pandora e o pin procuram a menina –puxando kamus – "agora eu ele vai admite q tem medo"

Kamus: CADE O PIN? – gritando e ficando desesperado

Miro: ele ñ ta com a pandora?

Kamus: ñ ele tava com agente TT – chorando de preocupação

Miro: "o kamus chorando?" – ficando preocupado com o amigo – kamus, ñ fica assim ñ deve ser difícil encontrar um pingüim numa ilha vulcânica – tentando alegrar o amigo – a menos q ele tenha derretido.

Kamus: EU QUERO MEU PINGUIM TT – se levanta com o cosmo queimando e procurando como louco

**ESCORPIÃO REI**

pin está sentado em frente a geladeira e tomando sorvete

**ALDEIA: SHUN E PANDORA**

Shun: pandora onde será q esta essa menina – com a mão na testa e olhando tudo em volta – pandora... Pandora... PANDORA CADE VC? – gritando e olhando em volta

Pandora: TO AQUI Ñ PRESCISA GRITAR – chegando perto de shun com um pacote – o vendedor falo q essa Helen esta no vulcão com um cavaleiro será q é o meu ikki - toda feliz

Shun: possessiva... ¬¬ – falando baixinho

Pandora: disse algo – ainda feliz

Shun: eu...er...Eu perguntei o q tem na sacola é isso o q tem na sacola – tenta disfarça

Pandora: nada só umas coisas q o vendedor me deu – sorrindo q nem boba

Shun: e o q ele te deu?

Pandora: nada demais só um pouco de pólvora, dinamite e nitroglicerina.

Shun: o q vc quer explodi a ilha? - com medo da pandora

Pandora: ñ isso foi um presente só isso – se explicando

Shun: e q loco iria dar explosivos pra vc – um pouco irritado

Pandora: ñ sei mais acho q já o vi em algum lugar mais ñ consigo lembrar de onde

Shun: isso é estranho mais deixa vamos procurar a tal Helen no vulcão e quem sabe nós ñ achamos o meu irmão

Pandora: seu ele ñ e seu ele e meu ikki – exaltada

Shun: ele é meu irmão – encarando pandora

Pandora: meu ikki – encara shun

Shun: meu irmão – derepente sai raios dos olhos do shun e vai a direção a pandora

Pandora: meu ikki – sai raios dos olhos de pandora e os raios ficam empatados

Depois de um tempo se encarando os dois ficam de costa um pro outro e resolvem ir para o vulcão mais a discussão ñ para por todo caminho

**ESCORPIÃO REI**

Uma sirene começa a soar e dentro do avião pin corre de um lado pro outro desesperado

**VULCÃO**

Kamus chega ao topo e avista uma menina no meio das cinzas do vulcão olhando para dentro dele encarando um cavaleiro

Kamus: oi vc é a Helen? – se aproximando

Helen: sim vc é um cavaleiro de Athena né, deve ter vindo pra descansa no vulcão pode entra tem um amigo seu ai – empurra kamus pra dentro do vulcão.

Kamus: Ñ EU Ñ QUERO AHHHHH – kamus cai dentro do vulcão

Helen: descansa e para de reclamar – observando o interior do vulcão

?- kamus é vc pelo jeito a garota tbm te jogo aqui né – aparece uma sombra por trás de uma cortina de fumaça

Kamus: quem esta ai, ikki é vc... - a nuvem se desfaz e kamus descobre quem - ah é vc o q vc ta fazendo aqui Shura?

Shura: eu bem isso é uma longa historia bem tudo começo a mais ou menos um mês – senta numa pedra

(flashback)

Tudo começo quando saori se irrito comigo e deu um soco q me fez voar longe, eu cai na ilha de kanon no topo do vulcão daí eu vi a tal Helen, quando ela viu q eu estava machucado ela me impurou pra dentro do vulcão e desde entaum eu to aqui

(fim do flashback)

Kamus: e vc ta aqui a um mês e como vc sobreviveu sem comida ou água? – sentado numa pedra próximo de shura

Shura: ah isso é q a Helen joga água e comida pra min todo dia mais ñ quer q eu saia até eu melhorar

Kamus: serio um mês então por acaso vc ñ viu nem ouviu o ikki ou a saori por aqui?

Shura: bem a mais ou menos duas semanas saori esteve aqui e flw com Helen mais ñ consegui ouve sobre oq se tratava mais o ikki ñ vi ñ

Kamus: interessante eu acho q já descobri quase tudo mais ainda falta saber oq tem lá e onde o ikki se esconde - refletindo

Shura: hã...? - confuso

Kamus: nada ñ, agora precisamos sair daqui – olhando pra saída do vulcão...

Shura: ñ adianta, eu conseguiria sair numa boa mais sempre q tento Helen me joga devolta no vulcão

Kamus: entaum temos q espera o miro a Pandora e o Shun aparecer – desanimado

**ESCORPIÃO REI**

Miro: ahhh oq esta acontecendo no mau avião – desesperado 

Miro entra no avião e vê pin correndo

Miro: oq está acontecendo aqui pin? Oq vc vez – pega pin - responde oq vc fez? – irritado

Pin: pin, pin, pin

Miro: serio ?

Pin: pin

Miro: ñ entendi nada mais é melhor eu conserta logo

**VULCÃO**

Shun: meu irmão 

Pandora: meu ikki

Os dois continuam brigando

Shun: chegamos

Pandora: entaum ele é meu ikki e seu irmão, ok? – tentando por um ponto final na briga

Shun: olha acho q aquela é a Helen! Rápido vamos lá – pega no braço da pandora e corre em direção da garota

Helen: olha mais cavaleiros – empurra shun no vulcão

Shun: ñ – caie dentro do vulcão

Pandora: menina vc é doida pq vc jogo o shun no vulcão? – fica nervosa

Helen: ñ posso falar só me pediram pra fazer isso com todos cavaleiros q eu visse, pq ñ gosto entaum q tal pular também... – tenta impura pandora

Pandora: eu ñ para sua loca – consegue fazer a menina parar mais derruba o pacote dentro do vulcão – oh ou – gota + sorriso de medo

Helen: oq vc fez – aterra começa a tremer

Pandora: eu nada só derrubei explosivos dentro do vulcão – ainda mais apavorada grita – foge – e sai correndo

Helen: mais e os cavaleiros –correndo junto a pandora

Pandora: vc ta vestindo uma armadura de deus ou de ouro, ñ, entaum se preocupe com vc.

Será q pandora e Helen vão sobreviver? e os cavaleiros será q viraram churrasquinho dos zodíacos ? como eles vão escapar da lava? Oq saori foi fazer na ilha kanon ? será q saori é mais forte q os cavaleiros, bem uma coisa eu sei eu é q ñ quero levar um soco dela, vou encera antes q algum personagem apareça pra...

Miro: alguém sabe conserta um avião

Eu: tarde demais, ñ ninguém aqui sabe agora tchau

Miro: TT pufavor

Eu: miro se vira o avião é seu

Miro: mais vc ta escrevendo a fic

Eu: se ñ for embora agora eu vou destruir o seu avião no próximo cap

Miro: ta bom

Eu: eu to falando serio

Miro: mais...

Eu: miro para ñ fala mais nada

Miro: ta bom

Eu: muito bom agora até o próximo cap

Fim

Miro:...

Eu: isso mesmo ñ fala nada


	5. sem nessecidades para revelações

2º fic

**Onde estas ikki?**

**5ºcap.: sem necessidades para revelações**

**ESCORPIÃO REI**

Miro: há oq vc fez aqui Pin, está uma bagunça – mexendo no motor do lado de fora do avião.

Pin: pin, pin, pin – tentando explica, sentado na cadeira do piloto.

Miro: a esquece eu ñ entendo nada mesmo, deixa-me ver – arrumando uns fios, colando os com chiclete – pronto agora deve funcionar, pin aperta esse botão – mostrando o botão pela janela.

Pin: pin, pin – aperta o botão.

Pum o motor solta fumaça na cara de Miro

Miro: isso vai ser mais difícil duque eu pensava – pum ouve-se outra explosão mais desta vez ñ no motor – hã? Oq foi isso – olha pro vulcão – ai droga, Pin vem comigo – sai correndo em direção ao vilarejo e pin vai logo atrás.

Interior do vulcão alguns minutos antes da explosão 

Shun: ahhh – caindo perto de Kamus e Shura

Kamus: ah finalmente vc chegou, agora, anda logo e tira agente daqui.

Shun: Kamus, Shura? Oq aconteceu parece q fizeram churrasquinho de cabra – se levanta

Shura: vc acha ficou legal acho q um mês no vulcão faz isso com as pessoas – com cara de mongo

Kamus: iii ñ liga ñ Shun o cérebro dele frito agora nos tira daqui

Shun: pq v6 conseguem pular no topo hã! – escuta pandora discutindo com Helem, em seguida ver um pacote caindo em direção a lava – ahhh fogeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – abre as assas da kamui e sai voando

Kamus e Shura: oq?

O chão começa a treme e depois explode

Kamus: ahhh socorro - pula e consegue fugir antes da lava pegar ele

Shura: legal foguinho – pulando e depois correndo

Exterior do vulcão 

Pandora: ahhh Kamus o seu cabelo – ainda correndo

Kamus: ahhh apaga, apaga – correndo na frente

Pandora: fica calmo Kamus – gritando enquanto corre

Helen: ñ fica calmo ñ corre pra si salvar – fugindo da lava

Shura: uh ruh q legal mais rápido, mais rápido – ainda meio mongo e correndo mais rápido deixando as meninas pra trás.

Pandora: como v6 são "cavaleiros", ai q droga pq eu uso esse vestido ñ da pra corre – erguendo um pouco o vestido e correndo.

Helen: azar o seu – correndo mais ainda

Shun: Pandora precisa de ajuda – jogando a corrente pra Pandora

Pandora: ai Shun q bom! – agarrando a corrente – rápido vamos pro avião

Shun: ta – avista Helem – hei agarre isso – joga a corrente com o circulo em Helem acertando sua cabeça fazendo ela cair desmaiada – ops...

Pandora: isso Shun bem feito pra ela ninguém mandou ela me deixar pra trás

Shun: mesmo ela merecendo precisamos ajuda-la – joga novamente a corrente q a prende e a puxa

Pandora: hei sua chata acorda – dando chutes em Helem – se pensa q meu maninho vai ficar te carregando até quando

Shun: para Pandora se ñ v6 duas vão ca... Ahhh ñ Pandora – Shun derruba Pandora e rapidamente joga sua corrente e a segura – TT eu pensei q ia te perde pra sempre – pela primeira vez nesta fic chorando

Pandora: Shun para de chora eu to bem agora acelera.

Bum o vulcão espelhe varia bolas de fogo

Shun: TT socorro Ik...– tenta pedir ajuda a seu irmão mais uma bola de fogo passa ao seu lado o assustando

Pandora: rápido Shun estamos chegando no avião – neste momento uma bola de fogo passa do seu lado – ahhh socorro ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Shun: hei esse é meu bordão – parando de chorar e abaixando a medida q se aproxima do avião

Pandora: cala boca e vai logo

Escorpião rei 

Miro: hei Pin estou vendo o Shun, a Pandora e alguém chegando, rápido Pin vai sentar – Pin corre pra sua cadeira e Miro vai pra cadeira do piloto

Shun: rápido Miro liga esse avião – entra no avião e coloca Helem numa cadeira e põe o sinto nela

Pandora: hei Miro o Kamus e o Shura ñ chegaram ainda – senta na cadeira do co-piloto

Miro: ñ vamos espera um pouco e depois sairemos – mexendo em alguns botões – ah só um aviso o avião pode ter alguns problemas durante o vôo

Pandora: oq? A esquece isso ñ importa o importante é q ele possa tirar agente daqui e nos levar pro santuário

Kamus entra correndo e em seguida vem "shurasquinho"

Kamus: ahhh meu cabelo – enfia a cabeça na pia e apaga o fogo – droga pelo menos ñ foi muito – senta na sua cadeira ao lado de Pin – rápido Miro, Pandora tira agente daqui.

Shun senta ao lado de Helem q esta atrás de Pin e Shura fica de pé

Kamus: rápido Shura senta no seu lugar – ficando irritado

Shura: mais é mais legal ficar de pé – sendo empurrado Por Kamus até sua cadeira

Kamus: agora ñ sai daí – voltando pro seu lugar – serio acho q o cérebro dele derreteu

Miro: preparen-se para decolar –liga o avião q sai voando tranqüilamente

Todos comemoram

Kamus: isso conseguimos agora de volta ao Santuário pra desvendarmos de uma vez por todas esse mistério – feliz e comemorando

Pandora: ñ sei pq mais tem alguma coisa me incomodando, acho q esquecemos de algo –vem em sua mente à imagem da vila – ahhh as pessoas da vila ficaram na ilha.

Kamus: idai é um risco q eles tinham por mora numa ilha vulcânica – calmo

Pandora: o problema é q fui eu que explodi o vulcão esqueceu

Kamus: na verdade nem tava sabendo – tentando disfarça

Miro: ñ se preocupem eu e o Pin avisamos todos e eles fugiram a tempo

Pandora: ufa tirei um peso da minha consciência

Um tempo depois Kamus e os outros menos Miro vão para a parte de trás do avião onde era mais confortável

Kamus: entaum vamos ver primeiro vc Shun – sentado em uma mesa e dando ordem para Shun sentar na sua frente

Shun: eu a ta – senta em sua frente

Kamus: entaum me diga quando foi a ultima vez q Ikki foi até a mansão Kido

Shun: ahhh eu confesso eu sou culpado – começando a chorar

Kamus: Shun quer parar de falar asneiras e responde minha pergunta

Shun: snif tabom, foi a mais ou menos um mês eu sei q foi antes da Pandora se mudar pro Santuário.

Kamus: ah sei e a Saori – escutando cada palavra com muita atenção

Shun: q, q tem, ah quando foi a ultima vez, deixa-me ver a umas 2ª semanas.

Kamus: certo e ela tem aceso a todos os cômodos certo ? até mesmo o quarto do Ikki

Shun: acho q sim

Kamus: certo sem mais perguntas – faz um sinal pra Shun sair – agora vc Helem

Helen: sim senhor – senta no lugar q estava Shun

Kamus: quando foi a ultima vez q vc viu a deusa Athena ou o Ikki – olhando nos olhos de Helem

Helen: o Ikki já faz muito tempo a mais de dois meses já a Saori... como vc já deve esta sabendo foi ela q mandou q eu joga-se os cavaleiros no vulcão a mais ou menos duas semanas

Kamus: sim já pode ir... Agora vc Pandora – aponta para pandora

Pandora: pode falar – sentando em sua frente

Kamus: quando vc chegou no Santuário, vc mandou uma carta pra Saori um dia antes certo.

Pandora: sim eu decidi de ultima hora.

Kamus: e me fale da porta secreta na sala do mestre

Pandora: aquela porta? Ahhh, a Saori ñ deixa ninguém alem do Afrodite entrar lá e uma vez o Afrodite saiu com um monte de pacote de lá e só volto no dia seguinte de mãos vazias.

Kamus: e oq vc tinha naquele pacote q caiu no vulcão e quem te deu

Pandora: tinha alguns explosivos e quem me deu eu ñ sei quem era mais acho q era familiar – tentado se lembrar

Miro: pessoal já estamos chegando finalmente essa loucura vai... – uma explosão interrompe a fala de Miro – ahhh rápido todos sentem...

O avião começa a balançar e ranger como se a estrutura do avião fosse desfazer-se logo todos correram pros seus lugares e colocaram os cintos de segurança

Kamus: Miro oq esta acontecendo – tentando parecer frio como sempre

Miro: o Pin mexeu em algo no avião e agora ele começou a dar defeito " – sorrindo tentando ñ demonstrar a gravidade da situação – só perdemos uma das turbinas ainda temos a outra ñ teremos problemas nenhum

Kamus: ñ vou nem discutir...- se levanta – rápido quem quer viver venha comigo

Abre um compartimento e dele sai três mochilas

Kamus: como ñ confiava em Miro como piloto resolvi esconder esses pára-quedas em caso de emergência entaum vamos ver...- olha pela janela do avião e depois olha pra todos no avião – 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, e 7...

Shun: sete, mas só temos três pára-quedas oh ñ vamos todos morrer Ik...- enquanto dava chilique foi interrompido por Pandora

Pandora: calma maninho vc pode voar – apontando pra urna da armadura – o Pin pode ir comigo ai sobrando só 4 como temos só 2 pára-quedas sobrando 2 vão morrer na explosão pronto resolvi tudo agora xau.

Enquanto falava Pandora pegou uma mochila coloco nas costa e abriu a porta do avião e pulou junto com Pin q usava uns óculos de natação

Kamus: hei pandora volta aqui...Agora...Por favor.

Em seguida Shun abre a urna da armadura e pula do avião com sua kamui

Kamus: oq...Bem pelo menos ainda temos 2 pára-quedas – olha pra Shura e pra Miro – eu voto por deixamos Shura aqui pq ele ta com o cérebro frito e pq se ele morrer vou ter menos um vizinho "... oq acha Miro

Miro já avia abandonado a cadeira do piloto.

Miro: TT meu aviãozinho já era ahhh... – chorando mais que Shun

Shura: hei Miro, Kamus, estou vendo minha casa daqui olá oi casinha.

Kamus: quer saber vamos logo antes q o avião exploda – põe um pára-quedas nas costa – Shura vem logo ou vou te deixar ai

Miro: meu aviãozinho – coloca uma das mochilas e pula em seguida Kamus empurra Shura e pula, Kamus segura Shura pelo braço e abre o para quedas.

ENTRADA DO TEMPLO DE ATHENA – ESCADARIA DA CASA DE ARIES

Os 6 personagens pousam em segurança no inicio da escadaria de Áries ou quase em "segurança", shura despenca da mão de kamus e faz um buraco no chão em seguida todos começam a chegar ao chão em segurança, e o escorpião rei acerta uma montanha ali perto

Kamus: Miro oq aprendemos com essa experiência - tirando o pára-quedas

Miro: q escorpiões ñ nasceram pra voar – falando com lagrimas nos olhos

Pandora: ah...Lar doce Santuário caindo aos pedaços - toda feliz por ter voltado

Shun: q bom agora o mistério vai acabar entaum vamos – com a armadura de volta a urna

Shura: ahn oq aconteceu Kamus, Miro, Shun, Pandora, Pin hei cadê a Helem – falando normalmente como se seu cérebro tivesse voltado ao normal.

Pandora: Helem...Ahhh a garota ficou no avião ela tava no banheiro quando tudo começou

Kamus: idai menos um pra gente defender na terra – calmo e frio enquanto caminhava pra escadaria – será q Mu já chego

Mu: acabei de chegar e ó quem achei no caminho – mu carregava no colo uma garota desmaiada era Helem - essa loca tava tentando voar mais desmaio no meio do caminho

Kamus: q pena ela ta bem ah deixa ela ai q precisamos ter uma conversa sobre oq aconteceu há um mês e duas semanas

Todos olham espantados pra Kamus oq será q Mu sabe sobre onde o Ikki está?

CASA DE ARIES 

Kamus: entaum Mu há um mês e alguns dias vc o Shaka, a Saori, o Afrodite e o báculo se meteram numa confusão na sala do grande mestre...Eu sei disso pq eu e o Miro éramos os únicos cavaleiros q estavam no Santuário naquele dia e v6 ficaram passando na minha casa correndo toda hora na minha casa enquanto eu arrumava tudo

Todos sentados na escadaria da casa de Áries observando Mu e Kamus

Mu: isso e como v6 sabem a confusão foi causada pela maldita porta da sala do grande mestre, mas se vc quer saber oq tem atrás da porta pode esquecer de me perguntar pq ñ vi eu e o Shaka estávamos apanhando demais e fugimos da sala...Mas eu me lembro de alguns acontecimentos q seguiram nos próximos dias

No dia seguinte ficou tudo calmo tirando pelo fato de que Saori e Afrodite ficaram passando toda hora pela minha casa mesmo estando quase morto deu pra ver eles passando varias vezes...Uma semana depois Pandora chegou e ai pioro as coisas todas as noites depois daquele dia Afrodite saia com uma caixa e voltava de mãos vazias...

Kamus: e pra onde ele ia?

Mu: ñ sei só sei q há duas semanas Saori saiu diz os cavaleiros de bronze q ela foi pra mansão Kido e volto depois de dois dias...E em seguida ela foi pra uma tal ilha...Bem isso é tudo q sei – se levanta – se quisermos algo mais vamos precisar ir até a décima segunda casa e perguntar pro Afrodite

Kamus: tem razão, mas tenho certeza q ele ñ vai nos contar nada neste momento Saori-sam já deve ter mandado ele ficar de bico calado.

Miro: ele ñ vai falar nada amenos q... – olha com um sorriso malicioso para shun – amenos q o queridinho dele peça... Oq acham - olhos brilhando bolando um plano "maligno"

Shura: concordo vamos usar o poderoso corpo do deus do submundo hehe – vai se aproximando, junto com Miro, de Shun.

Mu: isso. Mesmo por que é só o corpo q Afrodite vai querer hehe – seguindo Shura e Miro

Helem: taaa… legal posso ir embora? – descendo as escadas devagar

Pandora: bem ñ gosto de fazer isso mais se é pra encontrar meu amado Ikki e descobri oq tem atrás da porta eu faço...Desculpe Shun – se aproxima de Shun assim o coitado fica cercado pelos quatro

Shun: ahhh eu ñ quero socorro Ikk... – é interrompido por Kamus

Kamus: parem todos AGORAAAAA – ficando irritado de novo – Helem fica à-vontade pra ir embora nem sei pq trouxermos vc! Continuando Shun...Ninguém vai te obrigar a falar com o Afrodite, mas pense...Se ajudar vc vai achar seu irmão

Shun: ikki - fica feliz – ta bom vamos

CASA DE PEIXES 

Shun: pensando bem prefiro ficar sem o Ikki – recuando na escada

Pandora: ah ñ vc já chegou aqui agora continua – com cara de poucos amigos

Kamus: é só vc entrar lá e perguntar sobre a porta agora vai logo agente vai ficar aqui... – é interrompido por uma piada inútil de Miro

Miro:...E ñ deixar o Afrodite cobrir sua retaguarda hehehe – rindo da própria brincadeira

Kamus olha com um olhar frio pra Miro e Miro logo para de rir e depois Kamus empurra Shun pra dentro da casa de peixes com um pontapé

Shun: ahhh ñ... – Shun começa a caminhar dentro da casa entaum avista Afrodite num canteiro cuidando de suas rosas – "ah ñ ele ta aqui..." ahn oi Afrodite – com um sorriso falso no rosto

Afrodite: ahhh – da um grito de felicidade e pula em cima do Shun – Shun q saudade faz tempo q ñ te vejo...

Shun: oi é q vim visitar minha irmã Pandora e estava tentando chegar a sala do mestre e resolvi...Ahn parar pra conversar com vc – se afastando e fingindo estar feliz – "onde eu estou me metendo T.T" entaum e a Saori fiquei sabendo q ela anda dando uns chiliques quando mencionam uma certa porta.

Afrodite: ah ñ liga ñ ela sempre da chilique – se aproximando do Shun

Shun: ahn...E vc q mora na ultima casa já viu oq tem atrás da porta – se afastando

Afrodite: ahn pq vc quer saber tanto sobre a porta secreta – chegando perto do Shun

Shun: ahhh eu ñ agüento mais... O Kamus a Pandora e os outros estão me usando pra tirar informações, de vc, sobre a porta...Mas eu ñ gosto de fazer isso entaum eu vou direto ao ponto...Oq tem atrás da porta – derepente sente um beliscão no traseiro – ahhh oq foi isso?

Afrodite: é q vc sentou perto das rosas piranhas e uma delas deve ter ti mordido - sorri tentando omitir a culpa – mas entaum o Kamus está te usando pra tirar informações de min... Se quiser eu dou, mas – pensa um pouco – só se vc me pedir com aquela "carrinha" – sorrindo.

Shun: ahn...Ta bom, mas ai vc vai e conta tudo pro Kamus? – duvidando da palavra do Afrodite

Afrodite: tudo oq tudo sobre nós? – brincado com Shun

Shun: nãooo...Quero dizer ñ tem nada pra contar sobre nós estou falando da porta – ficando todo vermelho

Afrodite: ok...Mais faz a "carinha" – todo sorridente

Shun: ta bom – fecha os olhos e depois de um tempo abre os olhos e pede com os olhos grandes e brilhantes, com um sorriso de anjinho e com as mãos juntas fazendo sinal de suplica – por favor, Dite conta pro Kamus sobre a porta.

Afrodite: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...q fofinho – dando um berro q se pode escutar até da casa de ares

NA FONTE ONDE A HISTORIA COMEÇOU 

Kamus e Shura: o Shun fez "a carinha" – falando ao mesmo tempo

Pandora: q "carinha"? – estranhando

Miro: sempre q o Shun quer pedir algo pro Afrodite ele faz uma "carinha" q o Afrodite ñ consegue recusar o pedido

Mu: entaum conseguimos o Afrodite vai nos contar

Uns dois minutos mais tarde Afrodite e Shun chegam a fonte

Kamus: entaum Afrodite...-se levanta e fica esperando Afrodite falar

Afrodite: vc quer saber sobre a porta...Mas eu ñ vou contar nada... – ainda feliz por ter visto "a carinha"

Shun: oq vc me prometeu pode falar – ficando nervoso oq ñ era muito comum

Afrodite: v6 nem esperaram eu terminar de falar...Eu ñ posso contar pq a Saori falou q vai me castigar se eu contar alguma coisa, mas como o Shun fez "a carinha" eu vou dar uma pista tem haver com a Pandora.

Pandora: entaum vamos logo...Mas vc ñ pode nos dar, mas uma pista – tentando imitar "a carinha" do Shun.

Afrodite: ñ adianta só o Shun sabe fazer isso - ¬¬ - mas é uma surpresa pra vc

Pandora: pra min? Oq será – pensa um pouco – ahhh ela deve ter encontrado o Ikki – e sai correndo pra sala do mestre

Afrodite: oq... Ñ volte ñ é isso

Kamus: deixa eu já sei como trazer o Ikki pra cá, mas agora vamos descobrir oq tem atrás da porta, e finalmente eu e o Pin vamos poder ir pra minha amada Sibéria – falando cada vez mais feliz enquanto caminha junto de Pin para a sala do mestre

Miro: é e quem sabe, a Pandora pode ficar tão feliz q me de um escorpião rei novo – correndo pra perto de Kamus e Pin

Shura: ah eu ñ tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo entaum vamos lá – vai pra perto de Miro

Mu: eu tbm vou – segue os outros

Afrodite: entaum Shun agora estamos sozinhos – senta perto de Shun na fonte e põe a mão em cima da mão de Shun

Shun: ahn? – entende oq Afrodite queria e sai correndo pra junto dos outros – me esperem eu quero ir com v6

Afrodite: ah vamos lá né fazer oq – com uma cara triste e sai atrás de Shun e dos outros

SALA DO MESTRE 

Pandora é a primeira a chegar e corre pra onde esta a porta na tentativa de abrir antes q Saori apareça, mas...Ao chegar na porta lá esta Saori

Saori: Pandora – abraça a amiga – vc demoro entaum acho o Ikki?

Pandora: ñ, mas o Kamus esta quase achando – olhando pra porta.

Saori: e cadê ele? – mal termina de falar chega na sala do mestre Kamus acompanhado de Pin, Shura, Miro, Mu e logo depois chegam Shun e Afrodite.

Kamus: entaum Saori esta preparada pra escutar oq eu descobrir – se aproximando de Saori q parece meio nervosa

Saori: claro, vamos lá – engole seco.

Logo estão todos reunidos envolta do trono do grande mestre q era ocupado por Saori

Kamus: bem vou começar por um acontecimento q aconteceu a mais o menos um mese... – Kamus é interrompido por Miro.

Miro: Kamus se é um acontecimento entaum com certeza aconteceu – com um braço levantado como se tivesse numa escola.

Kamus: ta certo Miro mais só me interrompa quando for algo importante...Bem onde estava ah ta lembrei – começa a narração

Naquele dia eu e Miro estávamos arrumando a casa de aquários e percebemos q Mu estava nervoso com algo q acontecia na sala do mestre toda hora se ouvia barulho do Mu sendo atirado das escadas como se ñ fosse o bastante Saori compro alguns explosivos...Bem isso ñ é importante, o importante mesmo é que depois q Mu e Shaka desapareceram caindo da minha escada...E falando nisso Shaka ainda esta desaparecido mais deixemos isso pra outra hora...Saori e Afrodite conseguiram abrir a tal porta...-é interrompido novamente por Miro

Miro: e como vc sabe q eles abriram a porta se vc ñ estava lá

Kamus: um bom detetive nunca revela seus segredos – com um sorriso de superioridade

Miro: o certo e o "mago..."

Kamus: ñ importa continuando – continua a narração

Mas depois q abriram a porta nada do acontecido foi dito por nenhum dos 4 envolvidos...

Miro: 5 –corrigindo Kamus

Kamus:... 5 tanto q Shaka desapareceu depois daquele dia... Uma semana depois Pandora chega ao santuário depois de muita confusão conseguimos ficar em paz...Até q duas semanas atrás Saori vai ao Japão...

Saori: idai eu moro lá

Kamus: o problema ñ foi vc ter ido pra lá, mais sim ñ ter me levado pq enquanto vc foi eu tive q aturar um bando de idiotas q queriam fazer churrasquinho de Pin...

Miro: quero acrescentar q ñ tive nada haver com isso...- é interrompido por um grito de Kamus

Kamus: como assim ñ teve nada haver foi vc q entrou na minha casa pra pegar o Pin...Mais falando serio agora...Vc ficou uns tempos fora do santuário armando alguma coisa e o único q sabia disso era o Afrodite q enquanto vc saiu vinha todas as noites na porta secreta e saia com algumas caixas...Conclusão eu descobrir tudo a busca pelo Ikki... O avião do Miro...O Tatsume ñ querer nos deixar entrar na mansão Kido...A explosão de Kanon ñ o irmão do Saga e sim a ilha...A porta secreta...Sua viajem...A chegada de Pandora...A "carinha" q o Shun faz pro Afrodite...O pó de diamante do Pin...Tudo isso tem uma ligação

Miro: mas a "carinha" do Shun o pó de diamante do Pin ñ tem ligação nenhuma – tentando entender o pensamento de Kamus

Kamus: tem razão...Quase tudo tem ligação – corrigindo seu raciocino

Pandora: e qual é essa ligação

Kamus: simples a Saori – apontando pra Saori – v6 ñ perceberam foi ela quem descobriu a porta...Foi ela quem convidou a Pandora pra morar no Santuário...Foi ela quem deu o avião pro Miro, e com isso quase matou todos nós...Foi ela q mandou a Helem nos atirar no vulcão...Foi ela q fez tudo pra q os envolvido com a porta se afastassem do Santuário pra q ela e o Afrodite cuidassem do q tem atrás da porta...

Shura: e o Tatsume ela q mandou ele ñ deixar v6 entrar na mansão Kido? – pergunta mostrando q estava prestando atenção

Shun: deixa q eu respondo – aparece do nada com uma cara de sabe tudo e responde – o Tatsume é chato mesmo por isso q ele ñ deixou os outros entrarem na mansão Kido

Kamus: tabom Shun ninguém sabia disso...Como eu estava dizendo a Saori ñ queria q descobríssemos q ela estava construindo...

Saori: fica quieto vc ganhou eu vou mostrar pra v6 – com a mão na boca de Kamus – Afrodite deu tempo de terminar?

Afrodite: sim, mas se tivesse mais tempo ficaria mais bonito.

Saori: tudo bem, vamos mostrar assim mesmo – começa a caminhar.

PORTA SECRETA 

Saori: bem primeiro eu vou explicar tudo – para em frente à porta – eu descobrir a porta há algum tempo mais ñ tinha nada q me interessa, entaum um dia a Pandora chega ao Santuário, mas como chego sem avisar ñ tinha preparado nada pra ela...Num outro dia Afrodite me deu uma idéia, transformar a porta secreta em – vira a maçaneta e abre a porta e dela sai uma luz q ofusca s olhos de todos por alguns segundos – uma quarto personalizado para a minha querida amiga Pandora – todos entram no quarto – Afrodite vc poderia dar os detalhes

Afrodite: claro...Senhoritas, cavaleiros e pingüim eu apresento a v6 o novo quarto da Pandora nele v6 poderão ver um estilo meio gótico com cores pretas e roxas no segundo andar tem um pequeno palco onde se encontra uma harpa e envolta quatro janelas enormes com vista pra todo Santuário...E com a harpa todas as manhãs teremos oportunidade de escutar a bela melodia de Pandora..Entaum senhorita Pandora gosto?

Pandora: uall... q lindo adorei...É tão... – derepente Pandora fica meio triste – eu gostei muito mais pensei q finalmente encontraria o Ikki...Mas acho q isso ñ é fácil né...

Kamus: na verdade eu já sabia há muito tempo como encontrar o Ikki, mas como eu queria descobrir sobre a porta ñ contei nada...Mas antes de revelar sobre o Ikki deixa-me terminar de explicar sobre a porta...Entaum Saori queria nos manter longe por isso autorizo nossa ida a procura do Ikki...Quando ela foi ao Japão ela escondeu as plantas do quarto da Pandora no quarto do Ikki já q ninguém ia lá e depois foi pra ilha de Kanon pra mandar q Helen jogasse todos no vulcão bem isso deve explicar quase tudo...Mas ainda falta saber oq tinha antes atrás da porta e pra onde isso foi e mais onde estão os outros cavaleiros de ouro e quem era aquele cara q deu os explosivos pra Pandora isso vai ser difícil de explicar

Saori: deixa eu responde algumas coisas...Oq tinha atrás da porta está muito bem guardado em Star Hill mais isso ñ interessa a v6 ok ñ quero ninguém bisbilhotando por lá certo...

Shun: e o Shaka onde esta

Saori: a gente chega de pergunta...Ñ sei do Shaka e nem quem era q tento explodir v6 e mais os cavaleiros de ouro estão de folga hoje o Kanon foi pro Japão e arrastou o Saga com ele...O Aldebaram foi pra Alemanha pra torce pelo pais dele na copa... O Aioria, o Aioros e o Mascara estão na cidade aqui perto do Santuário...O Dohko depois de 200 e tantos anos no Santuário esta livre dessa função e só precisa aparecer se o Santuário for invadido e o Shaka sumiu satisfeitos agora

Kamus: entaum esta tudo resolvido agora posso revelar como achar o ikki – sorrindo pensando nas férias q vai ganhar depois disso – depois de pensar muito percebi q é impossível encontrar o Ikki mais é fácil fazer ele aparecer...

Shura: idai depois q ele aparecer ele vai embora

Kamus: por isso q eu trouxe isso – mostra uma arma meio estranha – com isso vamos colocar um chipe no ikki e depois é só usar os satélites da fundação galáctica pra localizá-lo

Pandora: ninguém vai colocar chipe no meu Ikki, faça-o aparecer q eu dou um jeito de achar ele depois.

Kamus: sem chipe ah – fica triste – tabom vamos lá se querem achar o Ikki é só v6 baterem no Shun

Todos ficam confusos ninguém conseguiu entender nada

Kamus: q foi ñ se lembram – todos fazem sinal de ñ com a cabeça - ata lembram q sempre q o Shun fica em perigo o Ikki aparece entaum se ele gritar o nome dele o Ikki aparece e pronto fim de papo – olha friamente pra Shun – vai gritar por bem ou por mal

Shun: ahn...Ñ, ñ eu grito q ver Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – o grito é tão alto q pode ser ouvido por todos no Santuário.

Entaum instantaneamente Ikki entra na sala do mestre usando a armadura de fênix e de olhos fechados começa a falar

Ikki: quem ousa machucar meu querido irmão...Ñ será perdoado receba o castigo da ave fênix...Ahn Pandora, Saori, Shura, Kamus, Mu, Afrodite, Pin PANDORA – leva um susto – pensei q estava morta.

Pandora: é eu tbm pensei - agarra o ikki pelo pescoço – q bom agora essa fic pode acabar finalmente

Kamus: acabar assim ñ acham melhor ter um finalzinho melhor, sei lá falar oq aconteceu com os envolvidos e mais ainda ñ tive minhas férias.

Pandora: aih tabom, o vc q ta escrevendo manda o final ai – ainda agarrada a Ikki, mas agora segurando o braço dele.

FINAL 

Eu: a pedido dos personagens ta ai oq acontece com eles agora

Kamus...Finalmente consegue suas férias na Sibéria junto com seu querido pingüim o Pin...Mas infelizmente Miro q ñ tinha mais nada pra fazer foi junto hehe

Afrodite...Tirou uma foto da "carinha" do Shun e dês de entaum ñ sai de sua casa

Pandora...Feliz com seus dois presentes agora vive tocando sua harpa pra todos no santuário...E por incrível q pareça Ikki ainda ñ desapareceu

Shun...Ficou preso no Santuário já q é o único q consegue fazer com q o Ikki apareça

Shura...Agora com seu cérebro de volta ao normal fica brincando de quebrar tabuas na parte de trás da casa de capricórnio

Miro...Ainda ñ ganhou seu avião novo (e se depender de min e do Kamus ñ vai ganhar nunca)

Mu...Volto pra Jamiel com medo de que saori ache outra porta peça de novo ajuda pra ele

Shaka...Continua desaparecido

Saori...Esta bolando algo pra aparecer mais na próxima fic

Ikki...Infelizmente fugiu agora pouco mais é só da uma surra no Shun q ele aparece

Pin...Esta feliz na Sibéria com seu dono e aprendeu a usar o Trovão Aurora se continuar assim vai passar o Hyoga

Os outros cavaleiros de ouro ainda estão viajando espero q voltem pra próxima fic

E finalmente **fim...**Ou será q ñ?

Pessoal desculpa o hiper atraso mais ñ tava com tempo pra escrever a fic mais a mais ou menos dois dias voltei e consegui termina-la mais uma vez desculpa e até a próxima


End file.
